The number of types of electronic devices that are commercially available has increased tremendously the past few years, and the rate of introduction of new devices shows no signs of abating. Devices, such as tablet, laptop, netbook, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors, and others, have become ubiquitous.
The functionality of these devices has likewise greatly increased. This in turn has led to increased complexity inside of these electronic devices. For example, various types of boards, such as flexible circuit boards, printed circuit boards, and others, are often included in a single device. These boards may be connected together using board-to-board connectors.
These connectors should typically be reliable, otherwise disconnections between circuits and components could occur leading to a loss of functionality or failure of the device. They should also be durable. This way, if the device is dropped or otherwise jarred, a disconnection may be avoided.
Often these connectors may be large. This, in turn, may consume board area and space inside an electronic device. This may result in either the device having less functionality, a larger size, or a combination of the two. Smaller connectors may save space, allowing more functionality in a device, they may allow a device to be smaller, or a combination of each.
Board-to-board connectors may also be somewhat complicated to manufacture. This may lead to increased device costs. Connectors that may be easier to manufacture may reduce costs.
Further, these connectors may be difficult to use in a manufacturing environment. That is, it may be difficult for assembly operators or machines to connect one board to another using conventional connectors. Connectors that are easier to assemble may reduce operator fatigue and error.
Thus, what is needed are board-to-board connectors that may provide a durable and reliable connection, save board space, may be easy to manufacture, and may be simple to use during device assembly.